


First Time For Everything

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chloe wants her kiss... right now.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Kiss me...”

Chloe’s voice is soft, her touch light as she pulls Beca closer, kissing her sweetly. She’s wanted this a long time.


End file.
